Acceptance
by nevetek-mert-boldog-vagyok
Summary: In which George Weasley finds out Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley's relationship and receives the fact surprisingly easily. Oneshot.


**A/N: A little Scorose oneshot. I've got the idea by a headcanon I stumbled upon on pinterest, I hope you'll like it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the awesomeness that is the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

When Scorpius asked Rose out on the first Hogsmeade weekend since they started dating, he didn't calculate in that one of the many Mr Weasleys ran the joke shop since he could remember. Oh Merlin, how stupid he was. Supposedly, as a Slytherin, he should be cunning and calculating and such, and there is it, he just _forgot_ that there's a man in the village who would curse him– oh, screw it, break his neck and all of his limbs _with bare hands_ if he saw the Malfoy heir with the beautiful daugher of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

So naturally, he feared his life when he heard a low throat-clearing when he pecked Rose on the mouth. The innocent, loving gesture happened to take place in said joke shop, and after the intimidatingly tall form of George Weasley asked Rose to get him a butterbeer, please, smiling at his niece broadly, the man turned to look at Scorpius and beckoned him to follow him to the back of the shop. The blond boy turned his gaze sideways, fearing the worst.

This was it. The first Weasley adult who got knowledge of Rose and Scorpius's relationship will ban him away from the girl he loved and murder him without a second thought. He knew that Rose's family hated him, only because he happened to be the son of Draco Malfoy. And he knew about his father's crimes, Draco told him about them himself, saying that never even _think_ about following his footsteps, regardless of the matter. _Follow your mother_ , he had said, hand on his son's shoulder. _She's a wonderful woman, someone worth looking up to._

The man just smiled sadly yet gratefully when Scorpius protested, saying that he is a different person now, that he had changed. That he's proud to be his son.

"I stopped hating your father years ago," George said eventually when they arrived into some sort of locker room full of boxes, as if reading the teenager's mind. Scorpius glanced up at him in shock. "I don't think that he, nor you, are bad people... And if it's you that Rosie wanna be with, then go ahead. I accept it... not that I really have any word in this matter, anyways," he chuckled good-homouredly.

Scorpius was silent for a long moment, then spoke up, almost whispering, "But Father was the reason your brother... died."

George seemed to flinch upon hearing this statement, but smiled sadly nonetheless.

"After Fred's funeral I stayed in the graveyard, although everyone else leaved already. I was sitting under a tree, a little far away from the grave, but I just watched it, thinking, remembering." George cleared his throat. "Then I saw Malfoy approaching. I was _this_ close to get up and beat him senseless, but... he just stood there and didn't do anything at all. After a few minutes, he started apologizing and it made me much angrier than when he showed up. But then, I noticed." He was silent for a long moment and looked at Scorpius, straight in the eye. "And you are the first person I told that I have ever seen Draco Malfoy cry."

Scorpius couldn't open his mouth to say anything, not that he could even think about something to say. He just stood there, unblinking, while George Weasley tapped him on the shoulder, kind of sent him a grin and disappeared through the door. He heard him saying thanks to someone, and seconds later Rose was standing in front of him, smiling.

"What were you talking about?" she asked and the little smile on her freckled face got replaced by a look of worry.

"I– Nothing."

Rose just raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms unbelievingly. "Right. Now tell me the true version of this nothing?"

"Well, I..." Scorpius looked at her thoughtfully, and his grey eyes shone up slowly with happiness, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. "I think I got accepted. Kinda."

"You think?" Rose asked, and when he nodded, she grinned at him goofily, rising to her tiptoes to kiss him. Scorpius's arms slithered around her waist and she played with the blond locks at the back of his neck. Their lips danced, Rose sighing happily into his mouth. This was perfection. Oh, how much he loved her...

He was so happy in that moment that he actually had positive feelings about letting Rose's parents know about their relationship. Well, actually. He just hoped her father would listen to him at least, and only after beat him up and curse him into next week. Rose had said a few days before that her mother was much more accepting than her father, and also, she had the power to convince her husband like no one did. Maybe he–

 _Bang._

"I didn't say you can snog my niece in my _own bloody locker room_. Get _out,_ the both of you!"


End file.
